<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825251">Food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Food, Overweight!Sabine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sabine and food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabine was being fed gleefully. Her lovely husband has was such a sweetheart to do this for her.</p><p>Her husband, Tom was feeding her very own birthday cake. The cake was delicious and Tom couldn't look away from his lovely wife, as she drank some warm tea as did he, and continued feeding her with love in his eyes. Sabine smiled as she ate the cake. She sat on the couch with her husband, leaning her back against the armrest, her big belly exposed, not bothering to have her shirt cover it while her legs were placed on Tom's lap, as the cake laid on her legs.</p><p>"This is the best birthday present, ever..." Sabine sighed happily, as Tom took his own bite of the cake, before they continued on. After they finished the cake, Sabine patted her big stomach and let out an adorable burp as Tom put the tray in the sink and grabbed some snacks along with some soda, going back to his wife and turned on the tv. Giving her the snacks and drink, settled back into the position they were in between, and watched for the rest of the day- happily eating and watching the television.</p><p>The next day they went out, to a big restaurant and Sabine ate her heart out and Tom helped her- as others in the restaurant looked at them, some letting out quiet aawwwes, as the married couple happily talked. The two talked about their first meeting, how they were so young, barley adults. Oh how far they have come.</p><p>They chuckled at the memory, as they kissed each other for a second, and then continued to eat with Sabine eating the most. They started going back home, once they were home they went to the living room, after getting some more snacks for Sabine of course. They cuddled on the couch, eating, burping, farting, and watching the T.V. They were both very happy, and they didn't want the moment to end, but they ended up falling asleep. They both dreamed of each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>